


A Different Kind of a Christmas

by barbaravitoriatp



Series: Relicário de Emoções [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Reto de Navidad 2016, Yule, Yuletide
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2019-06-10 09:19:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15288420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbaravitoriatp/pseuds/barbaravitoriatp
Summary: E a primeira festa foi na cama, debaixo do visco desfrutando de um doce beijo.





	A Different Kind of a Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> ◈ HARRY POTTER e seus respectivos personagens aqui descritos são de exclusividade de sua criadora J. K. Rowling, além das editoras, produtoras, distribuidoras e outros representantes que possuem direitos autorais sobre a obra.
> 
> ◈ Criada para o _Reto de Navidad 2016_ do [La Mazmorra del Snarry](http://lamazmorradelsnarry.activoforo.com). 
> 
> ◈ SHIPP: Snarry [Harry Potter X Severus Snape]
> 
> ◈ Capa criada e editada por mim.
> 
> ◈ Possui enredo homossexual, ou seja, homens em relacionamento amoroso, com descrições gráficas ou não. Caso você seja homofóbico, preconceituoso ou intolerante, favor não seja uma pessoa grosseira ao vir ler e comentar dizeres estúpidos.
> 
> As histórias aqui postada são de exclusividade minha, Plágio é crime conforme a LEI Nº 9.610, DE 19 DE FEVEREIRO DE 1998 e Art. 184 do Código Penal – Decreto Lei 2848/40.
> 
> A Different Kind of a Christmas - 2017 – Bárbara Vitória ©

* * *

 

 

**A Different Kind of Christmas**

 

— Mione eu não sei o que fazer — ditou Harry enquanto passava as mãos pelo rosto em um claro sinal de rendição.

A castanha que o olhava atentamente com preocupação, se sentou ao seu lado abraçando-o como a um filho, tentando lhe passar um pouco de conforto. A vida de Harry estava um mar revoltoso, desde que ele assumira somente alguns meses antes seu relacionamento com o professor Severus Snape. 

Não que Snape fosse um mal namorado ou tratasse o  _Gryffindor_  como nos tempos de escola, pelo contrário. Notava-se a olhos vistos o carinho compartido entre eles, o modo como o antigo e recluso professor agora sorria e demonstrava com singelos olhares o quanto amava o garoto, agora Auror. 

Mas isso não impedia que ocorressem pequenos empecilhos, como o de agora quando o desespero notável de Harry ao tentar organizar o primeiro Natal juntos mostrava-se nas lágrimas que rolavam por sua face. E Hermione como boa amiga sentia o coração apertado ao vê-lo sofrer, por isso decidira se armar do seu enorme valor  _Gryffindor_  para poder mudar a situação de Harry.

Decidida a não o deixar na mão, Hermione rumou para a cozinha da casa onde fez um chá de cidreira que levitando juntamente com um prato de  _cookies_  voltou a sala, onde os depositou sobre a mesa de centro e sentou-se novamente ao lado do amigo.

— Harry eu sei que você está preocupado como que fazer para o professor Snape, mas você não acha que está exagerando um pouco? Não há necessidade de ficar tão preocupado Harry, ele te ama, vai gostar de qualquer presente que fizer — ditou entregando-lhe a xícara e esperando que ele a pegasse.

Um gole tomado então, ela esperou que a respiração dele se acalmasse por fim antes de continuar a conversa.

— Mas eu não consigo não me preocupar Mione, é o nosso primeiro fim de ano juntos eu não quero o decepcionar. Se você visse o modo como ele ficou animado ao preparar meu aniversário você entenderia – respondeu antes de beber mais um gole do chá, mas não antes de esticar a mão e pegar um biscoito, gesto esse que foi recebido com alegria pela castanha.

— E você acha que eu não sei? Por quem você me toma Harry? — Perguntou em falso tom de indignação o que resultou em uma série de risadas.

E foi nesse clima ameno que chegou via  _flu_  o integrante final do  _Golden Trio_ , Ronald Weasley.

— Que bela imagem temos aqui minha adorada esposa e meu melhor amigo a sorrir, preciso me preocupar com algo pessoal? — Perguntou rindo ao se juntar no sofá com os dois.

— Olá Ron – ditou Harry abraçando-o.

— Olá para você também companheiro.

— Ron querido eu não acho que o Harry iria querer trocar o professor Snape por mim, não depois do martírio que ele sofreu para o conseguir — ditou risonha.

— Ei eu estou aqui sabia?

— Sabia sim e é por isso que seja bom a chegada do Ron, que vai me ajudar nessa empreitada.

— Que empreitada? O que vamos fazer? Mione não me diga que eu vou ter que trabalhar antes do Natal, amorzinho eu estou de férias. Você conhece essa palavra? F-É-R-I-A-S!

— Eu conheço Ronaldo Bilius Weasley, mas não é trabalho em si seu idiota. Nos só precisamos fazer com que Harry faça uma boa festa natalina para o professor Snape.

— Mione eu não acho que o professor comemore o Natal. Ele parece bastante tradicionalista sabe — ditou pegando um biscoito e se dispondo a comer.

— O que os bruxos tradicionalistas comemoram Ron?

— O Yule é claro – respondeu de boca cheia recebendo um olhar repreensivo da esposa.

— Yule? O que é isso? – Perguntou Harry um pouco atônito.

— Como assim você não sabe o que é Yule? Cara você foi a um  _Yule Ball **¹**_  no nosso quarto ano e nem notou o tema da festa? Eu sei que foi desagradável ter que ver o Krum com a Mione e não ter curtido com a Patil, mas cara sério?

— Mas eu achei que fosse só um baile de inverno² com um nome estranho.

— Ai meu Deus Harry como você é obtuso! Às vezes dá vontade de bater com um livro na sua cabeça — gritou exasperada a castanha enquanto rumava para a prateleira onde repousavam seus livros e voltando com um volume extremamente grosso e bem trabalhado em mãos.

— Não fale assim Mione, eu não acho que Severus vai gostar de saber que me bates — ditou igual menino pequeno.

— Aposto um galeão que ele estaria fazendo o mesmo — respondeu vitoriosa, enquanto passava as páginas em incrível velocidade.

— Mione eu não precisava dessa imagem mental sabia?

— Pensou bobagem porque quis Ron, eu só disse que o professor me apoiaria em querer colocar um pouco de entendimento nessa cabeça. É por isso que você está nesse desespero todo sem motivo Harry. Natal e Yule são diferentes, mesmo que em tese sejam a mesma festa. Eu havia esquecido que o professor é tradicionalista, já que nos Natais passados em Hogwarts ele sempre estava presente, mas agora recordando bem eu não via ele desejando “feliz natal” como todos nos. Isso é porque assim como os Malfoy, Weasley, Black e outras famílias tradicionais ele também deve seguir as tradições pagãos, quando o assunto é festas e celebrações.

— Dá para alguém me explicar o que é isso?

— O Yule é tipo um Natal Harry só que diferente.

— E bota diferente nisso companheiro, tem uma história de que o visco é o sêmen do Deus pagão, a gente precisa fazer os enfeites a mão. É um terror cara, a única coisa legal é que dura até janeiro, o problema é ter que queimar a árvore do ano anterior e fazer uma nova. É chato demais. Eu prefiro o Natal mesmo que foca só na comida.

— Sêmen de Deus? Queimar a árvore? Um mês inteiro de festa? Mione isso parece tão complicado — argumentou Harry novamente passando as mãos sobre o rosto, mas agora em claro sinal de desistência perante o que estava por vir.

 — Por isso eu vou te dar uma aula básica, mas antes eu preciso fazer algumas perguntas.

— Tudo bem, faça o que for melhor – ditou se jogando sobre o sofá.

— É faça o que for melhor amor, mas me tire dessa, porque quando a mamãe fazia a decoração eu sempre pulava fora, então não entendo nada disso — ditou Ron fugindo da sala e levando consigo o prato de  _cookies_.

— Homens. Mas deixe estar Harry, eu posso não ser tradicionalista, mas sempre gostei de estudar o mundo mágico, por isso sei bastante sobre as celebrações bruxas tradicionais.

— Eu não sabia que as festas eram diferentes.

— São sim Harry. Alguns bruxos são bastante apegados as suas raízes e muitas vezes a cultura pagã é uma delas, enquanto alguns outros já estão mais “atualizados” se assim podemos dizer e seguem as tradições cristãs.

— O Natal é uma delas e o Yule é outra? — Perguntou temeroso.

— Correto Harry, mas há diferenças entre elas, que parecem imperceptíveis ou até mesmo bobas se você não as notar forma adequada. O Natal foi instituído³ como festa cristã no século III pela Igreja Católica numa tentativa de estimular os pagãos que viviam sob o domínio do Império Romano a se converter ao cristianismo. Originalmente a festa era chamada  _natalis invicti Solis_  e se destinava a celebrar o nascimento anual do Deus Sol no solstício de inverno.

— Ok Mione, mas eu estou me sentindo muito perdido. Você tem certeza que Severus comemora o Natal, quero dizer o Yule?

— Harry eu não tenho a certeza ainda, mas desconfio duramente. Te perguntar, quando você foi à casa dele no Natal passado viu alguma decoração?

— Sim. Ele tinha colocado uma guirlanda na entrada da casa tanto por dentro quanto por fora, tinha azevinho e visco ao redor tudo bem normal.

— Uma dessas guirlandas tinha um pentagrama no meio Harry?

— Agora que você está falando Mione eu vi sim, achei que tinha em enganado ou que era algo antigo, porque ela tinha uma estrela nela, além de muitas plantas. Eu também vi um pedaço de madeira com velas por cima.

— Harry ele é extremamente tradicionalista! O professor fez uma acha de Yule, que provavelmente ele usa como árvore e uma guirlanda contra os maus espíritos.

— Isso é muito para a minha cabeça. E você disse que a festa ocorre no dia 21, mas já estamos no dia 25 Mione. O que eu vou fazer?

— Ai ai Harry, pelo visto temos muito trabalho a fazer querido…

 

}{

 

Depois de quase uma tarde toda gasta com uma enorme conversação sobre Yule, em que Hermione me deixou mais perdido do que antes eu estava, voltei para casa com a clara intenção de tentar arrumá-la para as festividades.

Optei por não fazer muita coisa, para assim quem sabe não me perder no meio do caminho e deixar tudo pior do que estava.

Arrumei a casa e coloquei os ornamentos de visco e azevinhos além das guirlandas espalhadas pelo ambiente. Fiz um assado com batatas, vinho tinto e velas a mesa, além de um pudim de coco com ameixa, receita que ganhei de Hermione.

Fiz uma árvore parecida com a de Natal e com um feitiço simples adornei-a com velas brancas, algumas vermelhas e outras verdes para tentar diversificar. No topo coloquei um pentagrama iluminado por outro feitiço e algumas bolas enfeitadas a mão que Ron me emprestou.

Estava tudo pronto, faltava somente tomar um banho e me aprontar para a festa. Eu sabia que estava fora da data correta da celebração inicial e que não estaria 100% certinha conforme as tradições bruxas, mas eu não podia deixar nosso primeiro Natal passar em branco. Mesmo que não fosse um Natal propriamente dito, já que havia diferença nas festividades.

E deixando tudo pronto rumei para o quarto decidido a me banhar e escolher uma veste tradicional dentre as poucas que possuía. Sorri feliz ao abrir o  _closet_  e me deparar logo de cara com uma das que me fora presenteada por Severus em meu último aniversário.

Coloquei-a sobre a cama, separei um par de sapatos social e uma roupa íntima que Mione, Ginny e Luna haviam me presenteado quando souberam que havia por fim conquistado Severus.

Tudo organizado, deixei o quarto seguindo para o banheiro onde aprontei a banheira com alguns sais e ervas para poder relaxar um pouco antes que Severus chegasse de Hogwarts.

 

}{

 

— Potter acorde, anda vamos lá a água já está fria.

— Harry querido a água já está fria, você está todo enrugado, anda vamos sair dessa banheira meu amor — pediu Severus com o máximo de carinho, retirando de dentro da água um muito dorminhoco Harry, que mais parecia criança.

— Me deixa Severus, eu quero dormir — ditou em um resmungo.

— Às vezes me pergunto se não me apaixonei por um menino pequeno, você é pior que uma criança Harry. Dormiu me esperando não foi?

— Huum…

— Venha cá, vamos te secar antes que você fique doente e não queremos isso não é mesmo? — Pediu enquanto enxugava com delicadeza os cabelos rebeldes de Harry que se recostava na cama igual um gato com sono.

— Eu não podia ter dormido, nós temos uma ceia para comer, um pudim para a sobremesa…

— E o que mais você fez meu menino?

— Eu arrumei a casa para o Yule…

— Eu vi as velas, a guirlanda, a árvore. Mas porque você não arrumou tudo como normalmente faz em todo o Natal com algumas meias penduradas para o Papai Noel, uma enorme árvore com luzes  _muggles_ , do jeito que você gosta?

— Eu quis fazer algo especial para você Severus. Mione e eu passamos a tarde toda estudando as tradições bruxas e ela me contou do Yule. Eu nem lembrava que no quarto ano havia tido um baile de inverno de Yule, quando disputei o Torneio Tribuxo.

— Não havia necessidade disso menino, eu ficaria feliz de somente ter você nesse Natal — ditou beijando os cabelos ainda úmidos de Harry.

— Mas eu queria algo especial, eu sabia que você era um bruxo tradicionalista em alguns aspectos, e eu queria fazer algo para você.

— E o que mais você fez, meu querido? – Pediu enquanto vestia um pijama confortável em Harry.

— Sev o pijama não.

— Conte-me o que mais você fez, depois se preocupe com a roupa Harry.

 — Mas assim não vamos poder jantar, eu não quero dormir — ditou manhoso.

— Mas você já está quase dormindo, quanto a ceia não se preocupe eu posso trazê-la para cá e podemos desfrutar um pouco antes que você apague por completo.

— Huum, isso soa muito bom. O assado está no forno, e tem um pudim na geladeira.

— Que delícia, mas eu acho que poderíamos pular para algo mais gostoso antes de comermos.

— E o que seria?

E sem responder, Severus estendeu magicamente um visco sobre suas cabeças e beijou com fervor a boca de Harry que se deleitou em felicidade com o sabor de seu amado. E ambos sorriram felizes, pois não importavam qual festividade fizessem, pois, o essencial é o amor que ambos sentem um pelo outro.

 

FIM

**Author's Note:**

> [1]. Yule Ball, é o nome americano para as festividades com nível de baile que se passem nas festividades do Yule a festa pagã a qual o Natal faz referência.
> 
> [2]. No quarto ano da série de livros Harry Potter, houve um baile de inverno que se pode ter mais informações em https://www.pottermore.com/features/behind-the-scenes-at-the-yule-ball
> 
> [3]. Fonte: https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Natal, https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yule, https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Primeiro_Concílio_de_Niceia e página do Facebook: Cultura Pagã.


End file.
